ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Erle
DROP RATE for an unlucky TH6: At THF95/DNC47, it's like taking candy from a baby.. only if the baby had any candy. I wasn't as lucky as Mira el dito, who went 1/2 with a friend's TH4. I think I was just unlucky myself, since it took me as long as 1/11 with TH6. I followed Wiki's suggestion and did not test out the respawn times. Most of the time, Erle would pop within 1-3 rounds of bees when I wait the full 3 hours before starting to kill anything. There was only one time where Erle did not pop as expected, for a whooping 3 hours, and there wasn't any sign of others killing it. (That time, I just gave up and went to bed.) But overall, I felt lucky with the spawn/lottery condition but not the drop rate. Good luck to future Erle campers! Tarusaurus 16:37, December 11, 2011 (UTC) fairly easy solo as PLD75/RDM37, let stoneskin eat aeroIII and aerogaII damage, and stun only tornado either with shield bash or flat blade (joytoy+brutal helped with TP). popped a second time exactly on 3hr 2 min mark after killing all the Bees in G-8. Got drop with the help of a TH4 friend 1/2. --Mira el dito 20:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) so anyone found the placeholder yet? --Friday1700 03:12, December 4, 2009 (UTC) The PH is kind of impossible to keep track of with widescan. Erle will pop under the goobue in widescan. When the PH respawns after his death, I have seen it as the first, fourth and fifth bee, before getting the drop. At one point I did some fooling around. I killed all four bees except for the PH after an Erle death, and it moved from fifth bee in the list to the fourth bee. I've never seen this before but it's definitely coded in. It seems the only purpose it serves is to throw off widescan tracking. I was ready to say it had multiple PHs, but the fact that the PH jumped a spot in widescan tells me there's just one. I'm not sure what's going on here, but again I've personally never seen PHs in widescan jump out of their one and only spot in the list. It's not so bad killing all five bees, though. I ended up with like 25 stacks of beehive chips, and 15 stacks of honey for crafting. Beware of very long respawn times for NM btw.--Botiemaster 04:06, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Wrong Wrong Wrong Of the 5 times I've popped it, the placeholder was the 5th bee above the goobbue. Death Jacket Goobbue Farmer Death Jacket Death Jacket Death Jacket Death Jacket Death Jacket Death Jacket <-- Death Jacket Death Jacket Death Jacket Death Jacket Goobbue Farmer Erle Death Jacket Call me wrong, say whatever you want, every time I've popped Erle, that bee failed to show up, and this is via dat editing, not widescan.--Nynja 19:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm sure you have but all the wrongs in the world doesn't change the fact that I've seen it in two other spots in widescan during my 7 Erle kills, which is what matters here with my point. I tend to believe my own research since I spent one day and night killing that top bee for 12 hours without a pop because I believed without a shred of doubt it was the PH. That was when I decided to stop assuming and start putting it to the test since before I killed all the bees and was getting at most 3-5 hour pops.--Botiemaster 01:06, December 10, 2009 (UTC) And let me say for the record it is incredibly hard to goof up keeping track of the PH bee after the NM dies. All you have to do is clean house after a NM kill and the first bee of the five that pops is no doubt the PH. A locked target while using widescan and you can understand how certain I am of my research on this pain in the butt NM. I'm sure you are 100% right with your dat stuff, but it doesn't change the fact that widescan isn't caring what the dats say.--Botiemaster 01:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) You are aware that widescan order follows dat list order, and its not some random order things load up, right? As I said, I've narrowed down the PH via dat editing methods, NOT widescan. If you dont want to believe me, then dont believe me. I share my information here because I want to share it. If you want to believe your false information, then believe your false information. I couldnt care any less whether you believe it or not. 4 of the 5 times I've popped Erle, it was killing that ONE bee, where the first time I popped it I was narrowing down PH. When I had stupid competition, ones who think like you, who think all the bee's are PH's, Erle has spawned in place of the ONE bee I was targeting. So once again, say what you want, think what you want, I know which bee is the Placeholder, you dont. --Nynja 19:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Almost a year old discussion, but I figured I'd jump in and let people know that are interested in this NM. The reason Botiemaster claimed that the PH jumped its order after a death is because the actual PH to most (if not all) new NM's takes much longer to repop than the normal time following the death of the NM. For example: You pop and kill Erle, then kill all the other Bees around it. Five minutes later, all the other bees will repop, but the PH will not have repopped yet. I'm not exactly sure on the exact repop time, but it is definitely more than the normal five minutes. Placeholders DO NOT, EVER, jump their widescan order, UNLESS it can pop twice or in two different spots, like Stray Mary. The best thing to do is to wait until you're sure all of the mobs are repopped and up (make sure nobody else has killed any) to find the real PH again, especially since this seems to have a three+ hour respawn time anyways.--Evangel 21:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, I hope i can get a responce! I am currently 0/10 on this bastard! In your exp. whats the drop rate like? Also, I seem to have pretty decent luck getting Erle to spawn 3 - 3 1/2 hrs after ToD... however sometimes it's taken several hours longer. Any solid input on his window? Any info would be awesome! *Soloed by 75 DNC/THF Violent Flourish stunned every spell casting attempt Solo attempts Died as PLD/DNC, using full Iron Ram set and lamia cape. They magic def not really life saving here. Nm life remaining = 80%. Died as DRK/NIN, using full Iron Ram set and Pluto's staff. Theory was to kite the nm around but she resisted my sleeps. Nm life remaining = 78%. Won as SAM/DNC, using average gear. Hagun, scorp harness+1, evasion stuff, sam af meditate armourx2. TP untill 200%, seigan+ thirdeye, sekkanoki, gekko for 540 dmg, kasha for 741 dmg, fusion sc went of for 444 dmg, meikyo suisui, yukikaze for 800 dmg, gekko for 728 dmg, fragmentation sc for 436 dmg, kasha for 562 dmg, light sc for ??? dmg, meditate, thirdeye, gekko for 597 dmg, then 1 more hit and dead. After the fight I was left with like 100 hp. I got hit by 1 tornado and 1 aero 3. Another thing to note is that there is a farie near the area that will cure 4-5 you.